disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto/Gallery/Disney Parks and Live Appearances
Images of Pluto at various Disney Parks and other live appearances. MickeyPlutoBacklot.jpg|Pluto with Mickey PlutoinDisneylandFun.jpg|Pluto in Disneyland Fun File:PlutoPartyGrasBalloon.png|A Pluto balloon at the Party Gras Parade File:RogerandPluto.png|Roger and Pluto in Disneyland's Party Gras Parade PlutoinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Pluto in The Twelve Days of Christmas PlutoinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Pluto in Beach Party at Walt Disney World PlutoatBlizzardBeach.jpg|Pluto at Blizzard Beach PlutoandTobyGanger.jpg|Pluto with Toby Ganger PlutoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Pluto on "Carols in the Domain" 4947426059 af92191431 m.jpg|Pluto in Disney One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! at Tokyo Disneyland. 1479980532 644d57bbcf.jpg|Pluto with Chip 'n' Dale 3358260922 6e5d75ec92.jpg|Pluto with Donald and Mickey 2810811424 09b2e541d5.jpg|Pluto with Clarabelle and Goofy in Fantasmic! 3107781944 c643597e91 m.jpg|Pluto in a Disney on Ice show 4249568056 e4b4df6f60 m.jpg|Pluto with Goofy 4027425206 e79fd16b3b b.jpg|Pluto on the Disney Cruise Line 4328842611 e9e3686d48 m.jpg|Pluto in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 4281329433 12e25ddcfd m.jpg|Pluto in Celebrate the Season 3204130937 5649f1291e m.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade 5552252836_e78e0f6508_b.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Jubilation! 2931054516_979bcf588d_b.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade 5367350059 31db80d0c3 m.jpg|Pluto with Huey, Dewey, and Louie 5917181911 4ae0e0b271 b.jpg Plutocard.JPG|Pluto, as he appeared in the parks in the 1960's and 70's. Demi-and-Pluto-LEDE.jpg|Pluto with Demi Lovato WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg 1009AR 0501GD49775399.jpg PlutoinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Pluto in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade 6629617989_5f4825437b_z.jpg|Pluto, as he appears for Tokyo DisneySea's 2012 New Year's Day celebrations. 6891554574_fd7f34bee4_z.jpg|Pluto, as he appears in the Easter in New York show for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Minnie_Daisy.jpg 4971416096_d294de900c_z.jpg|Pluto in Tokyo DisneySea's Over the Waves. 5960856916_faae6dfbe5_z.jpg|Pluto in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4823314221_c6834ff891_z.jpg|Pluto in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Pluto in SMB.jpg|Pluto as seen in Saving Mr. Banks Goofy-s-kitchen-at-the.jpg Christmas at Walt Disney World Carols.jpg Twidh 0215 dl45thanniv.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg PICT0066.JPG|Pluto meets Izsó Gergi at Disneyland Paris 2013|link=DisneyWiki Pluto goofy's kitchen.jpg|Pluto in Goofy's Kitchen image Disney's PCH Grill.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in Disney's PCH Grill Pluto and costar at wdw xmas.jpg Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg 20091220-2.jpg Tumblr ltye1t3hwD1qb3a81o1 1280.jpg Bv-tbvXIcAA9tj6.jpg|Pluto in Disneyland 6242442567_f461eba143_b.jpg PlutoInfoBox.jpg 72967682.jpg 4725551061_d62ed215c1_b.jpg 5997206565_7ffd5cfb5f_b.jpg Uptown_spirit2010ww.jpg goofy pluto on ship.jpg boy-with-pluto.jpg big eyed pluto.jpg old pluto and minnie.jpg pluto at fire dept.jpg Grumpy-Cat-Goes-Disney_26.jpg DOP Pluto.jpg pluto in basketball game.jpg pluto at grad nite.jpg Old-Disney-post-cards-Mickey-Mouse.jpg 1990s-4 pluto.png mg&p shot dl.jpg goofy pluto wdw preview center.jpg Pluto at river country.jpg tysonpluto.jpg 1980s-DLR60th-Option-3.png pluto_wdw_christmas_1980s.jpg Cinderella Surprise Celebration WDW.jpg Disney on Ice 014.JPG WhosWhoPluto-3.jpg give kids world pluto.jpg bestfriends1.jpg goofy and pluto in main street car.jpg pluto on dumbo.jpg goofy pluto epcot message.jpg pluto in fantasy on parade.jpg pluto goofy main street 1970.jpg DISNEY-MICKEY-MOUSE-PLUTO-FASHION-AD-PAGE.jpg pluto in reindeer antlers.jpg pluto about to swim.jpg pluto on candy truck.jpg epcot-pluto-topiary.jpg VP23-52 - Goofy, Pluto and Friends.jpg pluto at castaway cay.jpg xmas pluto dca.jpg mickey pluto xmas show.jpg europe pluto paris parade.jpg pluto meets security dog.jpg Twiggy-with-Goofy and Pluto.jpg pluto meets service dogs.jpg plutos_dog_house02.jpg new-fantasyland-HQ-jordin-sparks-pluto-120612.jpg|Pluto and Jordin Sparks pluto posing in toontown.jpg playdate with pluto.jpg bob gurr and pluto.jpg pup pose.png partygras_pluto.jpg pluto and little girl 1970s.jpg tumblr_inline_nvatr7bZKE1roa8l6_540.jpg tumblr_inline_nvats3telC1roa8l6_540.jpg Character-Breakfasts-Pluto-At-Chef-Mickeys.jpg pluto frontierland 1980.png 1988-wdw-09 pluto.jpg 1960_homecoming_decorations_pluto2.jpg Goofy pluto minnie wdw show.jpg pluto and demi lovato.jpg|Pluto and Demi Lovato 2943812020_f590afe2f2.jpg|Pluto statue Plutos-Dog-House1-611x522.jpg|Pluto's dog house at Mickey's ToonTown 3440444356 65d32f7920 b.jpg|Pluto's Dog House diner 4579510305 49b1165424.jpg|Pluto Topiary kenlland_pluto1974ww.jpg Goofy pluto hands across america.jpg tumblr_ncs1t4pfua1rv1z53o1_500.jpg Pluto Cheyenne Hotel.jpg Storybook Circus posters.jpg|Pluto on the right in Storybook Circus at Magic Kingdom Pluto poster.jpg|Pluto poster in Storybook Circus Tumblr mogo290fWh1r2pja4o1 1280.jpg ru:Плуто/Галерея/Дисней парки и живые выступления Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries